The present invention relates to substituted polyetheramines with a low melting point which are obtainable by condensation of at least two N-(hydroxyalkyl)amines to obtain a polyetheramine and subsequent reaction of at least one remaining hydroxy group and/or, if present, at least one secondary amino group of said polyetheramine with ethylene oxide and at least one further alkylene oxide to obtain a substituted polyetheramine. The present invention also relates to the use of such substituted polyetheramines in fields of cosmetic formulations, as crude oil emulsion brakers, in pigment dispersions of ink jets, in electro paintings, or in cementitious compositions as well as methods wherein said substituted polyetheramines are used in said fields.
In WO 2009/060060, alkoxylated polyalkanolamines are described. Such polyalkanolamines are described to be obtainable by condensation of alkanolamines. In WO 2009/060060, the polyalkanolamines are alkoxylated with ethylene oxide (EO), propylene oxide (PO), butylene oxide (BuO), pentene oxide (PeO), hexane oxide (HeO) or styrene oxide. The polyalkanolamine is described to be reacted with 1 to 100 moles of at least one alkylene oxide which is in turn reacted with 1 mole of the remaining hydroxy groups and, if present, of the secondary amino groups of the polyether obtained in the condensation reaction. The polyalkanolamines are obtained from alkanolamines as described in WO 2009/060060 or as described in US20140014004.
WO 2011/032640 describes polyalkanolamines obtained by a base-catalyzed condensation of alkanolamines and alkoxylated with 1-200 C2-C4 alkylene oxides per hydroxy group.
Ethoxylates of polyetheramines such as, e.g., ethoxylated poly-triethanolamin (polyTEA) exhibit dispersion effects in washing compositions for, e.g., mineralic dirt (such as clay). A disadvatange of such products is that they are solid (waxy) at room temperature and have to be melted or diluted for further processing. Yet, dilution of such products with water does not only involve the disadvantage of reduced content of active substances but also the disadvantage that water is placed into the washing composition. Such water content can be particularly undesired, e.g., in single unit dosage (SUD) formats of washing compositions.
This and other technical problems have been overcome by the present invention as described herein and as defined in the claims.